Baby Love
by m13a
Summary: 12x19 'Tu veux sentir quelque chose d'incroyablement génial ? '
**BABY LOVE**

 **L'univers et les personnages de Grey's Anatomy ne m'appartiennent d'aucune façon, je ne fais que les emprunter quelques instants.**

'Tu veux sentir quelque chose d'incroyablement génial ?'

Les pensées de Jackson perdirent toute consistance. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas touchée, et la chaleur de sa peau transperçait le tissu de ses vêtements. Le premier coup le fit sursauter. Le deuxième fit éclater un millier d'étincelles de joie dans son cerveau. Le troisième fit parcourir un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il attrapa la hanche d'April de son autre main, dessinant de légers ronds apaisants par habitude.  
A bout de souffle, il baissa les yeux vers elle.  
'Notre bébé peut bouger.' La main d'April pressa la sienne plus fort, et elle acquiesça, les pupilles brillantes.

'Il faut qu'on arrête de se battre, Jackson. On doit trouver une solution.' Un mince sourire jouait sur ses lèvres. April inspira longuement et se recula légèrement, gardant les doigts de Jackson entre les siens. Ils restèrent à se regarder dans l'air froid de la nuit tombée, les secondes se faisant toujours plus longues les unes après les autres.  
'Si tu veux... Si tu veux, demain, à neuf heures, au café en bas de la rue Clarxson, je t'attendrai. Si tu veux parler.' La voix de Jackson était plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire, comme coincée dans sa gorge. Il lui offrit un sourire en coin un peu triste, fit quelques pas en arrière, se détacha de l'emprise d'April et se retourna en réajustant son sac sur son épaule. April le regarda partir en s'adossant à sa voiture. Elle secoua la tête après quelques instants et se mît au volant, décidée à oublier les dernières minutes, au moins pour le moment.

Cette nuit-là, elle fut incapable de dormir.

...

Un carillon retentit quand Jackson passa la porte du Special's Café, et ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur la jolie rousse installée au fond de la salle, près de la baie vitrée, un capuccino fumant à la main. Toujours en avance. Il passa au comptoir puis s'approcha pour s'installer en face d'elle.  
'Salut.' April, perdue dans ses pensées, releva brusquement le menton, et ses traits s'adoucirent lorsqu'elle reconnu l'homme en face d'elle.  
'Hey...'  
'Je peux..? '  
'Oui, oui, installe-toi !' La nervosité emplissait l'espace les entourant, ils avaient presque oublié comment se comporter l'un envers l'autre. Normalement. Civilement. Amicalement.

'Tu n'avais pas d'opération prévue ce matin ?'  
'Non, j'ai tout repoussé à cet après-midi, je me suis dis qu'on allait en avoir pour un moment.' Elle remit une mèche de cheveux flamboyants derrière son oreille. Il lui offrit un sourire gêné.  
'On peut reporter si tu préf-'  
'Non, non, Jackson c'est important, il faut... On doit discuter de tout ça et je...' Elle se mordit la lèvre et le regarda droit dans les yeux. 'J'ai besoin de m'excuser.'

Jackson se recula dans sa chaise, le regard fixé sur le gobelet devant lui, son sourire disparu.  
'Je...' April soupira, puis reprit. 'Tu sais, j'ai perdu le contrôle quand j'ai entendu ta mère dire que tu voulais me traîner en justice. J'avais... J'avais tellement peur, Jackson. D'abord le divorce, puis le bébé, puis ça ! C'était trop, j'ai agi sans réfléchir, il fallait que... Il fallait que je me protège, et que je protège le bébé. J'ai juste... J'ai juste pensé que...' Elle s'arrêta, inspira lentement, attendit qu'il la regarde. 'Je suis vraiment désolée.'

Jackson se passa la main dans les cheveux puis sur ses paupières closes. 'Il faut que tout ça stoppe maintenant, April. Pendant qu'il est encore temps.'  
'Je sais. Je sais.'  
Ils se détaillèrent du regard, détournèrent les yeux au même moment. Jackson se pencha sur la petite table dressée entre eux.  
'La dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de me battre contre toi. D'aller au tribunal. De te faire souffrir. Il nous faut une solution, April, et je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle sorte de la bouche de nos avocats.' April le regarda, remua son café, en prit quelques gorgées, reposa son gobelet sur la table.  
'Je vais faire annuler l'ordre d'éloignement. On va trouver une solution, d'accord ?'

Deux semaines plus tard, un papier officiel était déposé dans la boîte aux lettres de Jackson.

...

'Poussez-vous, pardon, dégagez le passage ! Wilson appelle l'ascenseur ! Prévenez le bloc 2, dites leur qu'on arrive avec un trauma important, lacérations sur tout le côté gauche !' April attendit le regard de confirmation de l'infirmière et lâcha la porte de l'ascenseur, qui se referma sur elle. Elle s'attacha les cheveux et commença à revoir les étapes successives permettant de stopper une immense hémorragie interne. Elle se mordit la lèvre, regarda sa montre à son poignet et soupira. Foutu pour le dîner, elle en avait pour des heures.

'Allez on se dépêche, il ne va pas nous attendre ! Wilson tu te prépares avec moi, j'ai besoin de toutes les mains présentes.' L'agitation du bloc, familière et presque rassurante, était à son maximum. L'homme avait perdu beaucoup de sang dans un accident de voiture, et si on ne faisait rien, il risquait un arrêt. April noua son masque et entra dans le bloc. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au signes vitaux, s'approcha de la table, fit signe à Jo d'apporter le plus de compresses possible et s'installa près de la jambe gauche de son patient.

'Bipez la plastique, on va en avoir besoin si on veut sauver ce qui lui reste de peau. Scalpel.' April se mit au travail, récupérant artère après artère, écartant les chairs à vif et retirant la peau entièrement brûlée.

'Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?'  
'Homme de 34 ans, sévères brûlures sur l'avant bras et la cuisse gauche, je suis en train de fermer les plaies récupérables, on a évité de justesse qu'il nous échappe. Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque mais le Dr Wilson avait la situation bien en main.' April lança un sourire à sa coéquipière derrière son masque et tourna les yeux vers Jackson. Évidemment, il fallait qu'ils soient coincés dans le même bloc pour au moins trois heures avec une dizaine de personnes autour d'eux. Et ils ne pouvaient pas se parler, parce que s'ils commençaient maintenant, ils seraient obligés d'absolument tout se dire. Pas de demi-mesures. Le dîner de ce soir aurait été tellement plus pratique...

L'opération se termina en silence, Jo posant quelques questions de temps en temps, le ronronnement des machines faisant comme une musique de fond.

Jackson suivit du regard April lorsqu'elle sortit juste avant lui. Un soupir lui échappa, il enleva rapidement son masque et la rattrapa sans problème.  
'April !' Elle se retourna, étonnée et l'attendit au coin du couloir. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au bureau des infirmières, tout en discutant de l'opération. April demanda le dossier du patient et commença à noter des informations sur une nouvelle feuille de son écriture fluide. Jackson attendit qu'elle termine et lui attrapa le coude pour la tirer vers une salle de garde vide.  
'Doucement, j'arrive, j'arrive ! Eh, qu'est-ce qui te prend, Jackson ?'  
'Rien, il faut vraiment qu'on parle.'  
Il planta son regard dans le sien quelques secondes, baissa la tête et s'assit sur la couchette la plus proche, April toujours contre la porte.  
'Ma mère revient en ville ce weekend. Elle n'est même pas au courant que j'ai viré mon avocat.' April s'assit en face de lui, la lumière des lampadaires filtrant à travers les stores de la pièce.  
'On peut juste lui dire qu'on a trouvé un arrangement ?'  
'April... Tu connais ma mère, elle va être furieuse et insupportable...' Il se prit la tête entre les mains. April posa une paume rassurante sur le genou de Jackson.  
'Ca va aller, on va s'en sortir. Il faut qu'on pense au bébé en priorité, d'accord ?' Il hocha la tête, ses yeux toujours cachés. 'Je veux que ce bébé ait un père, Jackson. Et personne ne pourrait trouver meilleur que toi. Mais je veux aussi qu'il ait une mère. Et je ne laisserai cette joie là à personne d'autre. On mérite tout ça. On mérite d'être un peu heureux, après toutes les merdes qui nous sont arrivées. On mérite ce bébé. Et je ne vais laisser personne nous gâcher ça, pas même ta mère.'

Il releva les yeux vers elle, et serra sa main dans la sienne. 'Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour toi... avant.' chuchota April. 'Je suis désolée pour l'armée et pour ne pas avoir compris et pour Samuel.' Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase, et les larmes menaçaient de dévaler ses joues. 'Mais je suis là maintenant Jackson, d'accord ? Je suis là et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te priver de tout ça, ok ? Il faut... Il faut juste...' Il se rapprocha du bord du lit et tendit le bras pour poser sa main sur le ventre d'April. Elle s'était un peu arrondie au cours du dernier mois, presque rien mais lui le sentait. Elle n'eut même pas un mouvement de recul, elle s'accrocha au poignet de Jackson et à son regard comme à des bouées de sauvetage.

'Je ne vais nulle part moi non plus, d'accord ? On reste ensemble. Tous les deux quoi qu'il arrive, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit trois. On s'en fout de ma mère, on s'en fout du divorce et des autres. Ce qui compte c'est ce bébé, et je te promets de tout faire pour qu'il aille bien et qu'il ait la plus belle vie possible. Ok ?'  
April acquiesça rapidement et essuya ses joues trempées du dos de sa main. Ils s'écartèrent et se relevèrent, la gène de retour. Jackson prit doucement April dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille : 'Je suis désolé aussi pour Samuel.'

...

'Ah, je suis débile !'  
'Quoi ?'  
'J'ai pris du vin alors que tu es enceinte...' Le rire cristallin d'April emplit la cuisine quelques instants et elle donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Jackson. Il s'éloigna d'elle trop tard et lâcha un grognement. Un gâteau était au chaud dans le four, préparé par les soins d'April, tandis que Jackson s'était chargé de ramener des plats à emporter chinois. C'était leur cinquième soirée film du mois, et la dernière fois, Jackson était resté dormir sur le canapé. April essayait vraiment de ne voir dans leur retrouvailles que deux bons amis passant du temps ensemble, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il y ait plus. Elle voulait plus. Elle voulait retrouver le Jackson d'avant, celui qu'il était presque tout le temps autour d'elle maintenant, et elle le voulait pour elle. Mais elle refusait que le bébé ne lui serve de prétexte à se remettre avec elle.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et elle lança la télé. Elle sentait les yeux de Jackson sur elle, mais refusait de tourner la tête vers lui. Il finit par baisser le son du film et à se tourner vers elle, le visage sérieux.  
'Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? Je veux dire, avant le divorce, pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?' April serra sa tasse de thé qui lui brûlait les doigts et inspira longuement avant de lui répondre.  
'Est-ce que tu es là pour moi ou pour le bébé ? Ce soir, Jackson, tu es là pour qui ?'  
'Quoi ? Pour toi.. Pour passer du temps avec toi ! April, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es ma meilleure amie, bien sur que je veux passer du temps avec toi.'  
'Est-ce que tu aurais dit la même chose, si je t'avais annoncé ça juste avant de signer les papiers ?' Jackson resta silencieux, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne trouva pas ses mots.  
'Je ne veux pas être mariée avec toi si tu ne m'aime plus et que tu restes seulement pour le bébé, Jackson. Et c'est exactement ce qui allait se passer il y a quatre mois. Alors oui bien sur on peut être amis et regarder des films et manger ensemble et élever un enfant tous les deux, mais on ne peut pas être mariés si tu ne m'aime plus. Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Je ne fonctionne pas comme ça.'

Un sourire triste étirait les lèvres d'April lorsqu'elle remonta le volume de la télévision. Jackson ne dit pas un mot de plus de la soirée.

...

'April ? C'est toi qui m'a bipé ici ?'  
Jackson, surpris et un peu affolé, regarda autour de lui et remarqua les blouses roses, la nurserie, et April en jogging. 'Oh. Oh !'

'April Kepner ? Échographie de routine, c'est ça ? Suivez-moi.'  
April lança un regard en biais à Jackson et lui fit signe de la tête pour qu'il vienne avec elle. Il lui emboîta le pas sans trop réfléchir. La gynécologue installa April sur une table d'examen et sortit son dossier. Un silence pesant s'installa entre Jackson et elle.  
'Alors ! Aujourd'hui on va juste vérifier si son cœur bat correctement et s'il est bien positionné, et vous pourrez savoir le sexe si vous le souhaiter.' Elle étala le liquide froid sur le ventre d'April, qui sursauta. Jackson lui attrapa la main.

'Tu veux connaître le sexe ?' demanda doucement Jackson.  
'Je ne sais pas. Comme tu veux. Oui, regarde.' Elle lui offrit un sourire nerveux. Il dessina de petits ronds avec son pouce sur le dos de sa main.  
'Voilà ! Son cœur est bien audible, et... Voilà l'image ! Vous avez sa tête ici, ses pieds là, ses...'  
'On est docteurs.' la coupèrent-ils en même temps.  
Ils prirent quelques minutes pour étudier l'image, cherchant des signes anormaux et n'en trouvant pas.

'Elle m'a l'air en parfaite santé.' leur sourit la femme en face d'eux. Leurs yeux se détachèrent un instant de l'écran pour se poser sur la femme, puis Jackson pointa du doigt l'image. 'Là. C'est une fille.' Il posa sa main sur la joue d'April lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux vers lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres. 'Une petite fille.'

...

'Amelia ! Tu viens prendre un verre chez Joe ?'  
'Non, merci, j'ai autre chose de prévu ce soir.' répondit-elle dans un clin d'œil. April haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête en s'éloignant, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette opération de routine avait été épuisante, plus que d'habitude, et elle ne demandait qu'à passer un peu de bon temps entre amis. Ses pieds et ses reins la faisaient souffrir, et elle fut heureuse de pouvoir s'asseoir entre Meredith et Alex devant un jus de fruit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jackson les rejoint, avec Arizona. La soirée avançait, et April regardait l'heure de plus en plus fréquemment. Ses visites commençaient tôt le lendemain, il fallait qu'elle rentre se coucher. Jackson surpris son geste.

'Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?' Elle leva les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête en attrapant son sac. 'A demain tout le monde !'  
Jackson la conduit jusqu'à sa voiture, et prit le chemin jusqu'à son appartement sans avoir à réfléchir. L'habitude. Lui vivait tout près de l'hôpital, dans un loft pratique et rentable. Mais l'appartement d'April, leur appartement, était bien plus confortable. Il s'arrêta sur le parking de son immeuble. Elle ne descendit pas.

'Plus que trois mois...' April caressait doucement son ventre. 'J'arrive à peine à y croire. J'ai toujours l'impression que quelque chose d'horrible va se passer d'un moment à l'autre et que tout ça va disparaître.'

Jackson se tourna vers elle dans le sombre habitacle et prit son menton dans sa main pour qu'elle le regarde. 'Eh. Ça va aller, on va s'en sortir, d'accord ? Je suis là. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.' April soupira et baissa les yeux.  
'Je sais. J'ai juste peur que tout ce bonheur soit éphémère.'  
'Tu l'as dit toi-même April, on mérite ce bonheur. On le mérite. Ça va aller, ok?' Jackson se pencha vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue fraîche. Il resta un instant de trop, et se recula lentement. April ouvrit la portière, agrippa son sac à main et sortit. Elle se retourna vers lui au dernier moment et lui sourit tristement.

'Je t'aime toujours, tu sais.'

...

Jackson l'évitait. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il faisait en sorte de ne pas être en chirurgie avec elle, et il avait même réussi à convaincre Bailey de le faire travailler de nuit ces trois derniers jours.

Il n'arrivait plus à penser.  
Avec une toute petite phrase, April avait chamboulé sa routine bien installée depuis presque six mois. Travailler, être ami avec April, attendre un bébé. Et il semblerait que tout cela soit sur le point de changer.  
Ça serait tellement facile de retomber dans les bras d'April. Elle était sa femme, ou presque, elle attendait son enfant, ils travaillaient ensemble, avaient les même amis, il connaissait déjà sa famille, elle était magnifique. Mais à côté de ça, ils avaient divorcé, leur premier bébé n'avait pas survécu, ils avaient failli se détruire mutuellement.

Et elle l'aimait toujours.

Après tout ce temps séparés par un océan, et tout ce temps séparés par le ressentiment, elle l'aimait toujours. Alors bien sur, April fera toujours partie de lui et aura toujours une place dans son cœur, mais est-ce qu'il était prêt à se livrer totalement à elle, à nouveau ? Jackson n'arrivait plus à penser, plus rien n'était clair et ne faisait sens. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle, mais rien qu'après une semaine, il était misérable et perdu dans sa solitude.

Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, son cœur explosait dans ses oreilles, il avait l'impression d'être en apnée sous l'eau depuis trop longtemps, et qu'il ne pourrait respirer qu'en sentant la peau douce et tendue de son ventre sous ses doigts froids. Il se rendait peu à peu compte qu'il avait physiquement _besoin_ d'April.

Et ça l'effrayait, plus que tout. Alors il l'évitait.

'Dr Avery ? C'est votre portable, encore.' Jackson soupira. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il travaillait sur un nouveau-né dont le bec de lièvre lui donnait plus de mal que prévu. La sonnerie incessante de son téléphone ne faisait que de le déconcentrer, presque pire que ses propres pensées.

'Le... Dr Robbins vous demande, elle dit que c'est urgent.'

'J'ai bientôt terminé, dites-lui que j'arrive.'

Jackson enleva son masque en retenant un bâillement, et se dirigea vers l'aile pédiatrique. Arizona lui sauta dessus dès qu'elle l'aperçu, et l'attira vers un couloir éloigné en chuchotant à toute vitesse :

'Il faut que tu t'en charge, je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai vraiment tout essayé je te jure mais là ça dépasse mes compétences, elle est hystérique sur les bords et je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle va se mettre à pleurer ou à me crier dessus à chaque fois que j'essaie de la calmer, et...'

'Oooh, Arizona, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'

'C'est April.' Elle ouvrit la porte d'une salle de consultation, et s'effaça pour laisser passer Jackson, refermant derrière lui. Raté, l'éloignement.

April était dos à lui, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur, son ventre pressé contre la baie vitrée. Elle se retourna en entendant la porte claquer, et leva les bras au ciel en émettant un bruit entre grognement et profond soupir. Elle se mit à faire les cents pas dans l'étroite pièce, une main dans le creux de ses reins. Elle évitait Jackson des yeux, et murmurait des paroles inaudibles dans un flot incessant. Jackson la regardait, désemparé.

'April ?' Elle le fit taire en levant un doigt à son attention, les paupières mi-closes, continuant son mantra. Il attendit près de trois minutes complètes.

'April.'

'Chut !'

'April ! Regarde-moi.'

'Tu pourrais te taire, Jackson ? J'essaie de réfléchir, là.'

'Mais à quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à tourner en rond comme ça ?' Elle s'arrêta net et le fusilla du regard.

'Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Tu me demandes ce que j'ai ? Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, pour commencer ? Non, évidemment, il fallait qu'Arizona pense à toi, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais déjà le centre de tous mes problèmes, hein ! Tu sais quoi Jackson, va te faire voir, ok ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule, je _sais_ comment être une mère, d'accord ? Si tout le monde panique à chaque fois que _moi_ je panique, tout ça va mal se finir. Alors non, Jackson, non, je ne veux pas te regarder ! Parce qu'à chaque fois que je te vois, je pense au bordel que ma vie est sur le point de devenir, et je sais que je vais me planter. Et cette magnifique et innocente petite fille va grandir entre des parents déjà divorcés, avec un grand frère qu'elle ne connaîtra jamais, et une mère morte de peur à chaque seconde de sa vie. Parce que je suis complètement morte de peur ! Et tout ça, tout ça va forcément finir par me retomber dessus, et toi tu ne seras même pas là, et...et...'

Jackson, figé sur place par la surprise et la colère d'April, s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. April posa son front contre le creux de son épaule, et il mit une main dans ses longs cheveux en bataille, inspirant sa douce odeur vanillée. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre de longues minutes, et la respiration d'April ralentit progressivement, elle se calmait.

'Je suis là, tu le sais, je suis là, April. Et je serai là dans deux mois, et dans dix ans et dans vingt ans. Jamais je ne te laisserai seule avec notre fille. Jamais je ne te laisserai seule. Parce que tu comptes pour moi. Ce n'est pas seulement le bébé, April. C'est toi. Toi que je ne veux pas quitter. Plus quitter. Aimer.'

Elle se détacha de lui de quelques centimètres, et croisa son regard. Elle laissa les mots imprégner tout son être, leur signification la frappant comme une vague lente et puissante sur de saillantes falaises. Jackson caressa doucement son ventre, sans la quitter des yeux. Il haussa légèrement les sourcils, lui posant une question silencieuse et effaçant toutes ses propres incertitudes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait même hésité ? Ça avait toujours été April, il le savait bien.

Alors il l'embrassa, doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, et elle enfoui sa main dans sa nuque, doucement, pour l'attirer plus près.

'Jackson ?' murmura-t-elle contre sa mâchoire. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et lui caressa la joue. Elle s'appuya contre sa main. 'Merci pour le berceau.'

Il ouvrit les yeux un instant, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire empli de joie et de tendresse.

Entre eux, semblant adhérer au bonheur qui se profilait, leur petit bébé se rappela à leur esprit par un coup de pied bien placé qui déclencha le rire de ses parents. Pas si éphémère, ce bonheur.

* * *

Fin du concours = m13a de retour !

Un petit Japril tout guimauve et tout doux pour attendre l'épisode 20, on peux toujours rêver pour que les choses se passent aussi bien, non ? J'espère que le style fractionné vous à plu, je vous fais des bisous en cet ensoleillé mois d'avril, et je vous dis à trèèèès bientôt !


End file.
